This invention is generally related to flushing devices for marine propulsion units, and more particularly to a device capable of being sealably engaged by forcible urging against the exterior surface of an out-of-water or dry-docked boat.
The flushing of sea water from a water-cooled marine engine of a boat is particularly desirable to extend the useful life of the engine and to maintain cooling water passages free and clear of debris and buildup. This is particularly important in areas of salt water.
Marine engines receive sea water for cooling in generally two different manners. The first is though inlets formed in the stern or outboard lower unit of inboard-outboard and outboard propulsion systems. There are a variety of devices useful to delivering flushing water into these exteriorly positioned lower drive units. One such typical device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,851 to Karls.
The second more traditional mode of sea water inlet is through a louvered or apertured fitting connected on the exterior hull of the boat which is in fluid communication with the engine cooling system. Only one device is known to applicant which in any way addresses the flushing of such types of inboard engines having hull-mounted water intake fittings. This device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,388 to Peloso which is directed to a molded plastic device fabricated of semi-rigid plastic such as polyethelene. However, the Peloso device does not provide any significant degree of misalignment accommodation and must be propped in substantially perpendicular orientation to the hull at the sea water inlet.
The present invention provides for a simple and economical to manufacture device which may be readily deployed between the hull of an out-of-water boat and the ground, regardless of the hull configuration or angle so as to quickly and easily deliver pressurized city or ground water into the sea water inlet fitting on the hull for flushing the engine.